


warm with you

by iwillstayalive



Series: October Drabbles 2k19 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, rainy afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: It was a perfect rainy afternoon.





	warm with you

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of drabbles with the word blanket! it is also my first cherik fanfic, so I apologize for any inaccuracies, mistakes or ooc characterization.

“I’m sorry about the heater, I’m sure the rain it’s gonna let up soon and it won’t be so cold anymore,” Erik said while throwing a blanket over the two of them, in an attempt to keep them both warm from the cold of the rain. 

On the couch, Charles huddled closer to him and put his arm around his waist, pecking him on the cheek. “Don’t worry about it dear, this seems like a perfect alternative to keep warm.”

Charles could feel Erik’s pleasure at the compliment bleed over his telepathy, and he huddled closer as well, throwing his arm over Charles’s shoulders.

It was a perfect rainy afternoon.


End file.
